Different Life Story
by KuroiOozora
Summary: Naruto really had no idea what just happened. One moment she and her family were having dinner, another moment later, after tremor and bright light appeared, she was standing in the middle of a forest alone and back to her teen again. (Fem-Naru) (Time travel)
1. Chapter 1

**[1] - Prologue**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Laughter, screams, and angry footsteps could be heard all over in a certain house in the village of the Leaf. "Come back here, the two of you!"

Two five-year-old boys, where one possessed a spiky black hair and a pair of bright blue eyes while the other boy possessed dark pink hair and a pair of green eyes, grinned as they ran from a teammate of the blond's parents / the pink-haired's mother running after them.

Looking behind with their eyes showing mischievousness and amusement when the woman appeared with flour covering her face, they turned and ran towards downstairs but didn't manage to run longer when the blond ran into someone's legs the moment they ran past the front door.

The blond groaned as he rubbed his nose, missing the pink-haired boy's pale face and his soft "uh-oh..."

"What did I say about running in the hallway and listening to Sakura, Suichi?" A stern voice, effectively making the boy froze as he slowly looked up. His father stared in disapproval while his mother just sighed as she shook her head.

"Uuh... Welcome back, dad, mom..." The blond, Suichi, greeted with a nervous laughed followed behind.

"Rokura! Sui-! Huh? Oh, welcome back, you two!" A pink haired woman greeted as she stopped her angry stomps when she saw the two opposite colour hairs adults. Her face was already cleared from flour.

"We are back, Sakura-chan," The woman smiled. "Thanks for taking care of him... And sorry for his pranks..." She sighed.

The man flicked his son's forehead and turned him around. "Apologize, Suichi," he said sternly.

The boy pouted. "I am sorry, aunt Sakura..."

The pink-haired stared at the adults before he too turned to his mother. "Sorry, mom..." He pouted.

Sakura sighed. "I know Rokura got his attitude from my husband when he was challenged but I still wondered about yours. I mean you two aren't that mischievous," she muttered.

The woman sheepishly laughed. "Must have gotten it from my mother. Sandaime-jii-chan did mention that mom was like that, especially when someone annoyed her a lot," she said. "Well... That or she ...taught them a lesson," she shrugged.

"How glad I am that you took after your father the most, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "And Uchihas are too proud for that, huh, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke huffed. He was not going to mention about him did do pranks when he was a lot younger but then again, he was still a child, though not as bad as his son.

"Where are the twins by the way?" Naruto asked as she looked around.

"In the playroom. Sara is looking after them when I was chasing the troublemakers," Sakura waved them as she pulled her son's ear, ignoring his yelp and flailing arms.

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded before walking to the room Sakura mentioned, followed by Suichi behind, escaping the same fate as his play(prank)mate.

The children in the playroom turned their heads towards the door when it clicked open and the twins immediately brightened. "Mama, Papa!" Both squealed as they ran towards their parents.

"We are back, Fumi, Miku! Do you all miss us?" Naruto grinned as she carried Fumi, while Miku was in Sasuke's with Suichi in his other arm because his siblings got a hug and he wanted one too.

All three children nodded furiously at her question.

Fumi was the older twin brother of the twins. He had a straight dark blond hair and a pair of black eyes. Miku, on the other hand, was the younger twin sister, she had a tamer spiky black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. Both were three, two years younger than Suichi.

Naruto then turned to the girl in the room. "Thank you for taking care of Fumi and Miko, Sara-chan," she said with a smile, which was returned by the girl.

"No worries, aunt Naru! They are great playmates!" Sara exclaimed. Sara was Sakura's daughter, a year younger than Rokura. She had black hair and a pair of green eyes.

"I am home!"

The Uchiha family and young Sara blinked at the loud voice before the girl brightened. "Welcome home, Papa!" She squealed happily as she ran out of the room.

"Lee is back. Let's go greet him before going home," Naruto smiled as she looked at her husband.

Sasuke huffed. "Hopefully he's too tired to challenge me," he muttered. "Finally understand why Kakashi kept avoiding Gai when Lee won't stop challenging me..."

"Maybe you should go with janken too?" Naruto immediately chuckled when she saw Sasuke made a face.

"Well then... Shall we go, Mr ANBU commander?" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow in amusement. "After you, Lady Hokage," he replied with a smile.

* * *

"Evening, Lee!" Naruto greeted the Jounin, who was spinning his daughter by the front door as the girl laughed. She wondered how did the girl manage to not get dizzy at that.

"Oh! Hokage-sama, good evening!" Lee laughed as he stopped spinning his daughter around, ignoring the face the Kage made when he called her by that title.

"We are not at work, Lee, so no need to call me that," Naruto sighed. "No, wait, my friends are not allowed to call me that unless it's necessary," she grumbled.

"I understand, Nanadaime!" Lee grinned.

Naruto made a face again. "You definitely did that on purpose," she grumbled.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, I challenge you to a youthful battle!" Lee immediately turned his attention to the man, who's eye immediately twitched.

"Now, now, Lee. They just returned to the village, give him a break," Sakura appeared from the kitchen with a sweatdrop because she could hear her husband's challenge until the said kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, I am home!" His attention turned to his wife and he immediately rushed to the woman, his daughter was still in his arms.

"Welcome back, dear," she smiled as she kissed the man's cheek.

"Naruto, Sasuke, would you two like to join us for dinner?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled. "Family dinner for the both of us," she grinned.

Sakura grinned back. "Okay, okay. Be careful on your way home, the five of you," she said while waving as the Uchiha family stepped out of the house.

"Come again, kay?" Rokura grinned, which Sara nodded in agreement as she stood beside her brother.

"You bet!" Suichi grinned.

"We will!" Fumi and Miku exclaimed happily.

Both Sasuke and Naruto smiled at the three before turning their attention back to Lee and Sakura.

"Well, I guess we will be seeing you again," Naruto laughed.

The Uchiha family then left Lee household after another round of "goodbye"s, back to Uchiha household.

~ Time Skip ~

"Okay! What do you all want to eat? I'll cook!" Naruto grinned as she put her orange apron on.

"Anything is fine! I miss mom's cooking!" Suichi exclaimed.

"Me too!" Fumi raised his hand.

"Miku too!" Miku said as she too raised her hand.

Naruto chuckled. "Suke?" She turned to her husband, who was peacefully sipping his coffee. He blinked as he looked up. "Anything is fine. ...One with tomatoes?" He added the last one uncertainly.

Naruto chuckled. "Special order with tomatoes coming right up!" She grinned and turned to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was peaceful.

Suichi, Fumi and Miku ate their dinner happily while telling them what they were doing when the parents weren't around.

All of that abruptly stopped when there was a sudden tremor around the village, based on the screams outside of their house.

Naruto immediately summoned three clones, each one guarding one child and both she and her husband immediately rushed out of the house.

But before they could do it, a bright light suddenly appeared, blinding them immediately.

* * *

Naruto rubbed her eyes when the bright light disappeared, her guard was still up in case someone attacked. "Are all of you okay?" She asked her husband and children.

She blinked several times to clear her blurry sight when she received no response. And after she could see finally everything clearly, she looked around, immediately widened her eyes.

"Forest?"

* * *

 **Uuh... Sorry if you don't like SasuNaru or LeeSaku or maybe both pairings.**

 **These pairs only appear in this chapter though!**

 **...I think...**

 **...Hopefully...**

 **...I know I should be updating my other books but...**

 **I AM SORRY**

 **I JUST CAN'T HELP IT**

 **(QAQ)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[2] - Approach**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto rubbed her eyes when the bright light disappeared, her guard was still up in case someone attacked. "Are all of you okay?" She asked her husband and children.**_

 _ **She blinked several times to clear her blurry sight when she received no response. And after she could see finally everything clearly, she looked around, immediately widened her eyes. "Forest?"**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

'Where ...is this? Which forest is this?' Naruto thought with a frown. Did she get kidnapped? She immediately shook that thought away. There was no way she got kidnapped, if she did, she would have felt it and what happened just now was just a blast of blinding bright light.

'Genjutsu?' She frowned as she disrupted her chakra to dispell whatever Genjutsu cast on her. She disrupted her chakra again when she saw nothing happened. The forest surrounding her didn't change at all.

Panic starting to raise. 'What happened?!' She bit her lips as she ruffled her hair when she finally realized something. Her hand was smaller.

She widened her eyes as she looked at herself. She was smaller, her clothes were kind of oversized now.

"What..." She whispered out as she stared at her hands.

"Kurama, are you okay?" She asked as she gritted her teeth. She could feel his presence but something must have happened if he wasn't awake at something alarming like this.

She blinked when she heard the fox groaned and she immediately jumped into her mindscape without any hesitation. Why wouldn't she? Kurama was a family and she trusted him. He was one of those she trusted the most.

"Kurama?" She called.

"Kit..." Kurama groaned again.

Hearing that, she immediately rushed through the unlocked shrine gate, to the cave within. "Kurama! Are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she looked around. She wondered why she couldn't see him. She should be able to see him by now. ...No, she should be able to see him before she could even enter the gate.

"Hell if I know. When that bright light appears, something pulled my chakra. A hell lot of it..." He groaned.

When Naruto got to him, she gasped. Something took his chakra? Was that why he was a lot smaller? He was now as large as her two stories house.

"Kurama?" She called again.

"I am fine, kit... Just some rest and I and my chakra will be back to normal..." He said tiredly.

"..." Naruto bit her lower lip in worry while wondering if she should ask what she should do or she should just figure those that all by herself.

"You are currently in your seventeenth of age," Kurama muttered as he opened his eyes and looked at the worried blonde. "Not sure what happened but you should try to look around. There are no changes in you, so your strength, agility and everything is still there. All you need is to look for information and get used to your lighter body," he huffed. Did the kit forget that whatever she was thinking, he could hear it?

Naruto blinked at him before smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Kurama. Have a good rest," she smiled and jumped out of her mindscape when the fox huffed.

'I'll tell her about _it_ later,' Kurama thought as he slipped into slumber.

* * *

After regaining her senses, Naruto started to walk around to find a taller tree, hoping to be able to see something from up there. Her walking around also helped herself getting used to her smaller body.

She blinked when something seemed to brush against her senses and with a soft frown, she summoned a clone to guard her before she crouched down and touched the ground.

Naruto snapped her eyes open immediately, dispelling her clone and ran with a frown decorating her face. A group of Shinobis were heading toward her location. Could she possibly appear within a village's territory?

'Must be a sensor if they just ran straight to me, rather than to my resting place. ...Well, my fault for not hiding my chakra in an unfamiliar place,' she huffed as she ran faster and immediately hid her chakra presence, hoping they wouldn't find her now. She was not called the second coming of the Yellow Flash for nothing!

She didn't know how long she had been running, but she really hoped the pursuers had lost track of her and retreated. Taking a deep breath, she summoned another clone as she touched the ground to see if there were any Shinobis coming after her.

Much to her relief, there weren't or rather the Shinobis shattered everywhere.

She sighed as she had run quite far from where she first appeared. 'Any trees would probably sufficient to see my surroundings now,' she thought as she jumped to the nearest tree branch and to a higher branch. Her clone was still at the ground, taking over in touching the ground for detection.

When Naruto said she could probably see her surroundings, she wasn't wrong because she could see Hokage stone faces. But what was surprising was that there were only four stones faces carved at the cliff. Only until Yondaime Hokage, her father.

'Time travel? It's actually possible? Someone or something can actually mess with time? Space, sure, but time?' She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. 'That's it. That light must have knocked me unconscious and I am actually inside a dream'.

She knew what she was seeing was real but it was really hard to believe, but when she remembered what Kurama said... 'I wonder if there's a way to convince myself that this is a dream?' She stared at the sky blankly.

"Naru," she blinked when she heard her clone called her and looked down. "Yes?"

"None of them is nearby but I suggest we moved away from the forest," her clone said.

"Agreed. Just found out something unbelievable by the way," Naruto sighed as she jumped down. "We are in Konoha. In the nostalgic Forest of Death, to be exact," she said, making her clone arched her eyebrow at what was unbelievable about her own village.

"There are only four stone faces carved there," she sighed.

"What?!" Her clone shout-whispered at that.

"Exactly," Naruto nodded at the disbelieving expression her clone was wearing. "So what should we do now?"

Her clone gave her a deadpan look. "Why are you asking me? I am you, in case you forget," she rolled her eyes.

"Eh. Extra ideas sound ok, even if it came from yourself," Naruto huffed. "Isn't that why most people talk to themselves, some via mirror?"

"Huh. True, true..." Her clone nodded several times. "You know, I have one".

"Me too," Naruto blinked.

"Approach Sandaime-jii-chan," both blondes said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

"..."

"Okaay... I guess the extra idea is not necessary," Naruto groaned, which her clone shrugged her shoulders before dispelling herself.

"Traitor..." Naruto grumbled as she turned to the direction of the Kage Tower. "Better get this done sooner," she muttered and dashed towards the said direction.

* * *

Naruto was currently sitting in a tree near the Hokage office's window, watching her grandfather figure grumbling while doing his paperwork. 'Huh, he looks exactly like I remember...' Her eyes softened as she smiled softly.

'Hopefully, I didn't break down before I could explain everything to him,' she took a deep breath as she adjusted the cloak she ...borrowed somewhere from town when she ran past by and Shunshin-ed into the office. Reckless, she knew, but that was the easiest way to confront the Kage without ANBUs guarding throwing jutsus, rather than just pointing weapons at her direction.

But before she jumped, a thought came to her mind and her mother's mischievous grin was now on her face. Sakura-chan mentioned about her being not really mischievous, the woman definitely knew she did possess some mischief, just not as bad as her son. So, with that thought, she pulled out a paper and a brush and started to draw a seal.

A few seconds later, she put the brush back and stuck the drawn part on her skin for the said seal to transfer location. She then examined her newly made tattoo with a smile as she put away the paper. 'Done!' She grinned.

Naruto then shunshin-ed and landed right beside the grumbling Kage. None of them realized her being there as she read whatever was written on the paper Sandaime was reading.

Sandaime widened his eyes and snapped his head towards her when she greeted him a "Hokage-sama" with her shadow covering half of his papers. That was when his ANBU guards finally realized someone was there. A cloaked person standing right beside their Kage.

The effect was immediate, all ANBUs guarding jumped down with either tanto or kunai in hands, pointing towards her as she raised her hands in a surrendering movement and moved away from the Kage, which ANBUs immediately shifted to surround her.

Hiruzen never thought someone actually managed to sneak and stood beside him without anybody, even him, realized. That person was even reading his paper!

"May I know who you are?" Hiruzen asked politely but he didn't lower his guard, as did his ANBUs. The only reason he didn't let the ANBUs to attack was because the cloaked person didn't attack, that person could have killed him but chose to stand there instead.

"...May I have a private audience, Hokage-sama?"

Everyone in the room immediately registered that the cloaked person in front of them was a woman.

Hiruzen stared at the cloaked woman for a moment before he nodded. "Very well," he said, thinking the same reason why he didn't let his ANBU to subdue the woman, and his ANBU hesitantly lowered their weapons. They were about to shunshin out of the room when the woman spoke up.

"I know I requested a private audience, Hokage-sama but one or two ANBUs by your side are fine," she said and continued when she saw the confusion in the old Kage's eyes. "Though preferably someone who is able to detect Genjutsu because whatever I am going to say, will be unbelievable".

Hiruzen hmm-ed for a moment. She just gave him more advantages in eliminating her if she were to pose threats towards him. "...Cat, Crow, stay," he said, which the ANBUs immediately left except the two mentioned, before the old Kage activated the silencing seal.

Naruto glanced at the two ANBUs. Both seemed familiar, well, she knew one of them based on her hairstyle but the other... She was sure he was an Uchiha thought. 'Yuugao-san and ...I wonder which Uchiha is he... Itachi is not possible, the chakra is not his,' she thought. 'Kakashi-sensei is not here either, so I guess younger me had graduated from the Academy... Wait, hold on... Uchiha massacre happened before I graduated! There's no way this ANBU is an Uchiha!? But his chakra presence...'

"Before you tell me what you wanted to say, do you mind telling me who you are?" Hiruzen asked, snapping her out of her thought.

The cloaked woman nodded and proceeded to removed her (stolen) cloak. All three Shinobis blinked at her appearance.

"Naruto! What are you doing in that form?" Hiruzen facepalmed.

"Huh? What do you mean, jii-chan?" Naruto blinked. "This is what I looked like the last time I check".

"Remove the Henge, Naruto," Hiruzen said blankly.

"Hokage-sama," Crow lowered his head as he whispered to the Kage's ear before she could say anything.

Hiruzen widened his eyes at whatever Crow was saying. "...Tell me, what is your name, child?" Hiruzen asked slowly.

Naruto arched her eyebrow at the question. Well, whatever. "Uzumaki Naruto. Why?"

"...Do you know about someone you are hosting?"

She arched her eyebrow again. "You mean 'Rama? Oh sorry, Kyuubi?" she corrected herself when the Kage showed confusion at the nickname she gave to the fox.

Hiruzen gasped. "What- How did you know about Kyuubi?!"

"Why wouldn't I? I am Naruto! Oh wait, I didn't know that when I was younger," Naruto blinked.

"When ...you were younger?" The Sandaime frowned.

"Yep. Something happened and I was suddenly got thrown into the past for some unknown reason," Naruto huffed. "Just when I was happily got home and started dinner before this fiasco ruined it!" She grumbled as she folded her arms.

Hiruzen froze at that. Time travel? But that was impossible, ...right? His eyes travelled to Crow and he shook his head.

She was not lying.

He still needed to confirm her identity though. "...Who are your parents?"

"Konoha's Yellow flash, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the Raging Storm, Uzumaki Kushina," she replied without any hesitation.

"So I told you about it, I see..." Hiruzen stated as he laced his fingers together and blinked when the blonde shook her head. "I found out about it when I was sixteen," she smiled sadly.

"I didn't?" Hiruzen blinked.

"No, you didn't. You didn't get a chance to do it either," she sighed. "You died when I was twelve ...by Konoha's missing nin's hand".

Both ANBUs made a soft sharp intake from behind their masks at that and they knew the only missing-nin from Konoha who most probably able go against the Sandaime one on one was the Snake Sannin, the said Kage's former student.

"Tell me, Naruto," Hiruzen started. "Why should I believe you about everything?" He asked with a stern voice, knowing that would hurt the child but he needed to ask.

Naruto widened her eyes at the blatant distrust. While she understood that he wouldn't believe her that easily but did he need to question her like that? He knew how much that hurt her if she were to be questioned like that from the people she trusted. "Do I need to give you my blood for testing? Or do I need to release the Kyuubi for you to believe me, Sandaime?" She narrowed her eyes as she frowned, putting her hands on her sides. "If so, then just say it".

Hiruzen blinked at her calling him with his title. He was expecting her to explode like her mother rather than frowning like her father. The same thought was running inside Cat's mind when she saw she acted more like Minato than Kushina.

He then shook his head with a sigh. "That is not necessary. Let me ask you another question, do you know why I am doubting you?" He asked.

"Because I am a mysterious person who looks like your village's Jinchuuriki and claimed she time-travelled?" She replied.

Hiruzen shook his head. "While it's true that the two reasons you gave us are questionable but my trusted ANBU confirmed that you are not lying, no matter how unbelievable your reasons sound to be, so no, it's another different reason actually," the old Kage said as he picked his smoking pipe up.

Naruto blinked questioningly at that. Another reason?

"It is because the Naruto we know ...is a boy".


	3. Chapter 3

**[3] - Identity**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **Hiruzen shook his head. "While it's true that the two reasons you gave us are questionable but my trusted ANBU confirmed that you are not lying, no matter how unbelievable your reasons sound to be, so no, it's another different reason actually," the old Kage said as he picked his smoking pipe up.**_

 _ **Naruto blinked questioningly at that. Another reason?**_

 _ **"It is because the Naruto we know ...is a boy".**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"I am a what?!" Naruto widened her eyes in surprise. "But- but how?"

Hiruzen arched his eyebrow. "YOU tell me, Naruto. The twelve years old Naruto we know is a boy and you, who is a woman, claimed yourself as future Naruto. I think you understand why I can't trust you?" He asked.

'Twelve? Just as I thought, _I_ have already graduated and Kakashi-sensei is currently out there taking care of the team,' Naruto thought as she slowly nodded at the Kage's reason. "What ...should I do for you to trust me, jii-chan?" She asked.

"No need," Sandaime smiled, making Naruto looked at him questioningly. "I told you, child. Crow confirmed that you didn't lie in everything you have been telling us so really, you don't need to do anything to convince me," he explained.

Naruto sighed. "But there's definitely something you wanted to know, right?" She arched her eyebrow as she folded her arms.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Just wondering what kind of person you are in the future," he smiled.

Naruto grinned at that and unfolded her arms. "The second Yellow Flash, at your service," she exclaimed proudly, giving the Kage a small bow and laughed when the said old Kage choked on his pipe.

"You took over Minato's title ...huh..." Hiruzen coughed it out with Crow patting his back as the ANBU sweatdropped at the Kage's reaction while Cat went and gave the Kage a glass water.

Hiruzen sighed as he gulped the water. "What are you going to do now, Naruto?" He asked.

"I don't know truthfully," Naruto pursed her lips as she folded her arms again. "Taking care of the younger me until something send me back to my world and time again probably?" She said as she scratched her cheek after unfolding her arms.

Hiruzen wondered if she kept folding her arms meant her showing nervousness. Minato sometimes did that too, while Kushina, on the other hand, would put her hands behind her just like their Naruto. Both Minato and Kushina though would scratch their cheeks when they were uncertain about something, it seemed like both Naruto-s inherited that from their parents.

"You do know if you are planning to take care of the boy then you can't be looking like that, right?" He asked as he gestured towards her appearance. The almost exact appearance as her younger male self.

Naruto nodded. "I know," she said as she pulled out a drawn paper and stuck the drawn side of the paper on her right side of her neck before the drawing of a spiral pattern vanished when she pushed her chakra onto it.

The three Shinobis widened their eyes when the woman's hair turned red and her whiskers-like birthmarks disappeared almost immediately when the spiral design disappeared, appearing and creating a glowing tattoo on the side of her neck she stuck the paper onto before it then too vanished a few seconds later.

"An interesting seal you have there, Naruto," Hiruzen chuckled in amusement. "You must at least be a Master Apprentice* in Fuuinjutsu if you are able to do seal transfer. Transferring seal from its surface to another," Hiruzen continued with a soft smile.

It had been a long time since he last saw a seal user did such a feat. The last Fuuinjutsu user he saw doing that was Minato when the man realized the paper he used to draw on was a book he borrowed from the library. The Kage ignored the fact that his late successor was vandalizing (purposely or not) a library's book.

Naruto gave him Minato's grinned, making Hiruzen thought 'she took after Minato a lot, unlike our Naruto who took after Kushina,' as he inwardly chuckled.

"Yep! I am a Master Apprentice*. All I need to do is to finish my re-creation of an old seal and I will be Master*," she exclaimed proudly and Minato's grin was immediately replaced by Kushina's mischievous grin when he choked on his pipe for a second time, his two ANBUs immediately did the same thing as they previously did, one patting his back while the other handed him another glass of water.

Sandaime definitely wouldn't be smoking when talking to the female Naruto anytime soon now. It's not funny if he died from choking while smoking.

Hiruzen sighed when he saw 'I may take after tou-san the most but I am also kaa-san's daughter~' on the blonde's face. "If you are planning to take care of your younger self then you definitely need a new identity," he stated as he pulled out a Shinobi Registry form, which Naruto nodded at him.

"I hope you don't mind me going by the name Uzukaze Tooru," Naruto smiled, making her grandfather figure arched his eyebrow but still wrote that name down nonetheless. "Where does this name comes from though?" He couldn't help but ask.

Naruto smiled. "Tooru (Toru), an anagram of Naruto. Uzukaze is a combination between Uzumaki, Namikaze and ...my fiance's surname," she said.

"Fiance?!" The old Kage sputtered. Both ANBUs just froze on spot. Naruto was still ...fifteen, ...right? Arranged marriage? But if that's the case then wasn't that supposed to be when both parties should be in their legal ages?

Naruto wondered if the Kage would be having a heart attack anytime soon from all the surprises she gave him. "Yep!" She grinned while inwardly wondered why she couldn't say husband, just like how she couldn't introduce herself as Nanadaime Hokage when the Sandaime asked about her, it was like something was stopping her from saying them.

"Who is he?" He asked.

Naruto pouted. "That would be spoiler, jii-chan," she replied, making Sandaime gave her a blank look.

"Uum... Sorry! No can do," she shook her head, not willing to tell him. She wondered if he was going to castrate young Sasuke if the Kage knew that the Uchiha was her partner, even if the pairs would not be happening. Her being a boy here, unless both swing that way ...or Bi-s.

Hiruzen sighed when he saw Naruto being tight-lip. "Alright, I won't asked who he is but tell me, is he from a Clan?" He asked, which she nodded after thinking for a moment.

The old Kage then listed down every single Clan in Konoha inwardly, automatically crossing Uchiha and Hyuuga out, seeing that they do not accept non-Uchiha and non-Hyuuga respectively.

Guess he wouldn't be able to find Sasuke after all. At least, not anytime soon.

"Alright. Are these okay, Naruto?" Hiruzen said as he handed the form to her, which she took and check for any mistakes in her (fake) information.

"Who's ninja registration number is this by the way?" She asked as she looked up.

"A young Genin who died on a mission gone wrong. Those who knew him are no longer alive," Hiruzen sighed. "No one should suspect you taking over the child's registration number".

"Oh. Uum... And I am seventeen, you know?" Naruto looked back at the paper and the Sandaime snatched the paper back before she could continue reading the rest.

"Seventeen?" The Kage blinked.

"Yes...?" She blinked.

"Right. The same age as Itachi-kun. Your registration number should be around his then," The old Kage muttered as he crumpled the paper and burned it before pulling another paper out, immediately wrote Naruto's new identity down and another registration number. "Here".

"This one resigned as soon as the child graduated when he got into an accident. I don't think he will recognise his own number because he didn't make it to his own Shinobi registration day," Hiruzen stated as if he didn't burn the previous paper at all.

"...Okaaay..." Naruto blinked, staring at the old man weirdly as she took the paper from him and re-read it again.

* * *

 **PROFILE**

Name: Uzukaze Tooru

Ninja Registration Number: 012126

Birthdate: October 9 (age 17, Libra)

Blood type: B

Height: 166.0cm Weight: 47.0kg

Graduated from Academy at age 7

Promoted to Chuunin at age 10 (FP)

Mission Experience:

D-rank: 288 ーー C-rank: 190

B-rank: 216 ーー A-rank: 323

S-rank: 39

* * *

"Cool! Field Promotion (FP)!" Naruto smiled then stared at her profile for another moment before she finally looked up and looked at the Sandaime suspiciously, which the man himself looked back in confusion. "How ...did you know my height and weight?" She eyed the old Kage with narrowed eyes dancing in suspicion.

Hiruzen blinked, muttering a soft "huh?" before he flailed his arms at the clear accusation. "No! That is a special paper that measures someone's height and weight automatically when I handed the paper to the related person!" He sputtered.

He blinked again when Naruto snickered at his panicked expression. "Don't worry, I know that! Just that it's rare seeing you in that kind of face, sooo..." She trailed as she grinned after writing down her short profile and handed the paper back to the Kage. Hiruzen gave her a deadpanned look as he took it back, ignoring his two ANBUs soft snickers.

"Where will you be staying?" He asked with a sigh. "And what will your stories be?"

"Near where my younger self is staying or at the same building? I mean if our situations are similar then the whole apartment building he's staying in is definitely empty because no one is willing to stay under the same roof with _that_ child," she shrugged, ignoring the old Kage's guilty expression. "My cover story... Amnesia? Went MIA during a mission gone wrong with my teammates KIA and was founded by one of these two ANBUs on a mission?"

"Everyone, even those without ...better brain will definitely throw questions, Naruto, let alone those with better ones," the old Kage sweatdropped, which she shrugged her shoulders at that. "When the time comes, we will then make another story".

Naruto pouted when she could see an obvious "no" from the Kage's expression. "Fine..." She rolled her eyes. "Following Ero-sennin on his travel and spy mission," she immediately added.

"You are planning to get Jiraiya into this?" Hiruzen asked, his hand now twitching to grab his smoking pipe but refrain to, to save himself from possible choking.

"Why not? Sometimes a long cover story will make you forget parts of them and resulted in you giving another version, which will land you on another end for questioning by possibly T&I," Naruto replied. "And travelling with Ero-sennin can cover many things. I travelled with him for three years when I was thirteen so I know how to do his things".

Hiruzen nodded at that. "I see. And what will your background be? Jiraiya will not take just anybody under his wing after all".

"I know. I'll go with tou-san was on a mission when he stumbled into an unconscious and injured two-years-old me surrounded by my dead parents and took me in but lived with kaa-san due to me being a half Uzumaki, so basically kaa-san adopted me, which is why Kakashi-sensei never saw me before. When tou-san and kaa-san started living together, whenever he went over to their home, I immediately went into hiding," Naruto started.

"About him unable to find me, excluding tou-san's sensory ability I inherited, being an Uzumaki, you will be a natural sensor, it's a matter of you inherited it or not, in which I also do. They taught me how to hide my chakra and to detect one for me to hide from Kakashi-sensei because they were planning to introduce me to him when baby me was born as his adopted younger siblings but the incident happened," she grinned.

"Because tou-san was a Kage, naturally, several of his guards, including Genma, Iwashi and Raidou, with the exception of sensei himself whenever it's his turn to guard, will have come to know me too but none of the ANBU survived during the attack twelve years ago," She continued.

"Ero-sennin came to know me when he came by the house during the time my parents were trying to decide a name for baby me, which was taken from his first book," she added.

"What else? Hmm... Oh right. I was 5 when 'Rama went on a rampage. ..This and that happened, I was back to being an orphan and me being very young, I couldn't take care of the baby me. Then you, jii-chan came in and took me in, so yes, Asuma-sensei will have to know me," she started.

"As stated in my file, I graduated at 7, that was when I went and follow Jiraiya a few days after he came back to the village to check on me and two-year-old me. That will be the reason why Itachi wouldn't know me when we graduated at the same time," she said with a smile on her face before continuing.

"You constantly sent D-rank missions to Ero-sennin for me to complete and when I reached 10, you sent a mission borderlining C and B rank by Ero-Sennin's request. I completed it without knowing it was a mission but Ero-sennin was there to watch in case something went wrong and to judge whether I am worthy of being a Chuunin or not, which led to a recommendation made by him to you for me as Chuunin. After that, we went out for another travel again and I just came back..." Naruto made a quick glance at the clock.

"..3 hours ago with his permission because I miss Konoha?" She continued with a sheepish grin as she scratched her cheek.

"Well... The end. Any questions?" Naruto grinned and blinked when the old Kage was staring at her with a deadpanned expression. "Uuh... Yes, jii-chan?"

"Naruto... You just said something about long story will lead to forgotten parts of the story and possibly landed you in T&I a few moments ago and now you just created one," The Kage sweatdropped.

"Well, I was stating many facts ...and fake facts made by you in there! So all I need is to remember the things that I added in," she grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

Hiruzen wondered if she also got that gesture from Minato and Kushina.

Hiruzen sighed. "So we needed to explain everything to Asuma, Jiraiya, Genma, Raidou, and Iwashi. Are you sure they are going to believe this time-travel thing?" He asked.

"Uum... Doubt it but I don't think they are going to suspect their Kage, right? ...Oh, don't look at me like that, jii-chan. You have a lie detector ANBU over there but if worse comes to worse, then I'll try using the memory-regainer seal if you all are willing to take the side effect and risk, that is, though I am not sure it'll work," Naruto huffed as she waved at the old Kage's expression away.

"Hm... And what about Cat and Crow?" Hiruzen asked as he waved at the two ANBU by his sides.

"They are your guards so of course, they should be present during the whole explanation. By the way, I know Cat is Yuugao-san but may I know who Crow is? I am sure he's an Uchiha though, based on his chakra," Naruto replied. She wondered if she should ask about the Uchiha Clan massacre incident because there was an alive Uchiha here, other than Sasuke, Itachi and Obito.

Hiruzen chuckled. "You two may remove your masks for a moment," he stated to his two ANBU, which the two did so.

All blinked in confusion when Naruto widened her eyes in surprised the moment she saw the Uchiha's face.

* * *

 *** There are a total of 5 titles/levels in Fuuinjutsu here, rather than just "Beginner, Advanced, and Master" just like in my "Being a Shinobi".**

 _ **Beginner**_

Learners will be starting to learn how to draw seals. Basically, copy and pasting existing basic seals.

 _ **Intermediate**_

Learners will be starting to learn how to draw harder / complicated seals. Just like Beginner, it is basically copy and pasting existing seals. Here, they are expected to be able to draw existing, especially basic seals in a small amount of time.

 _ **Advanced**_

Learners will be starting to learn how to re-create existing seals into their own styles and preferences. Basically creating new seals but with existing seals as a reference and starting ground.

 _ **Master Apprentice**_

Learners will be starting to learn how to create new seals based on their own styles and preference. No references and starting ground will be given here. Basically, they will have to create seals from scratch. In this stage, they are allowed to take students. This is also the stage where they will be starting to learn how to transfer seals from one surface to another.

 _ **Master**_

Learners will be learning and studying old seals and learn how to draw the one they studied on, meaning: re-creation. At this stage, all of them are fully expected to be able to update or re-create any seals, especially those they created and studied on. Namikaze Minato, who managed to re-create Senju Tobirama's Hiraishin was a primary example of this.

* * *

 **Tooru/Naruto's mission experience record is taken from (Naruto Databook 3) Iruka's D-rank, Kakashi's C rank and Minato's B-A-S-ranks records.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[4] - Explanations**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **\- Minato (and Kushina) took Tooru/Naruto in when she was 2. Basically, Kushina adopted her.**_

 _ **\- Age 3 when Minato became Hokage. Genma, Raidou and Iwashi were 'introduced' to her.**_

 _ **\- Jiraiya was 'introduced' when she was 4. Still hiding from the young Kakashi until the day baby Naruto was born.**_

 _ **\- Kyuubi attack when Tooru/Naruto was 5. Asuma was 'introduced' to her here.**_

 _ **\- Entered and Graduated from the Academy at 6 and 7 respectively. Followed Jiraiya to travel afterwards, leading to young Itachi wouldn't recognise her.**_

 _ **\- Recommended to be Chuunin at 10, after completing a hidden mission that borderlines between C and B rank.**_

 _ **\- Return to Konoha at 17 because she missed Konoha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **All blinked in confusion when Naruto widened her eyes in surprised the moment she saw the Uchiha's face.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked slowly as if she would break if he spoke faster.

"You... He..." Staring at the confused Uchiha, Naruto couldn't make a proper sentence before she snapped her head towards the Kage, who blinked in surprise.

"Jii-chan, before I started asking about him, may I asked about Uchiha Clan?" Naruto asked as she pursed her lips.

"Are you possibly referring to the coup from a few years ago?" Hiruzen asked back, immediately understanding what she was asking.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and made a glance towards the Uchiha. "In my timeline, the Uchiha was ...massacre, leaving Sasuke alone in Konoha and turning Itachi into a missing-nin while shouldering the blame of being a kinslayer. His mission was actually to eliminate those who were involved in planning the coup but someone else appeared taking everyone's lives".

"Is that the reason why you are surprised that Crow is still alive after the ...horrible coup prevention?" the Kage asked and blinked when Naruto shook her head.

"...He died two years before the ...prevention," Naruto pursed her lips. "You entrusted your remaining eye to Itachi before committing suicide, after managing to escape from Danzo, who took the other eye, Shisui," she stated as she turned to the widened eyes Uchiha.

"Uuh... You are not exactly wrong about that actually," Shisui smiled nervously, almost to a grimace, which Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"Well, he did attack and took my right eye, this right eye you are seeing is prosthetic by the way, at that time, I was trapped by his Ne members so I couldn't escape. Really thought I was going to die there with my other eye taken by him when someone came with Itachi by his side and saved me," he smiled. "Thanks to them, I am still alive, Danzo in a not-so-pretty and not-so-comfortable cell and of course, all those Sharingan he stole were taken and given back to me and the Clan. I don't know how but that man with Itachi managed to knock some sense into those coup supporters," he added with a grin.

Naruto was speechless as she stared at the grinned Uchiha before she frowned. "Wait, why didn't you implanted your eye back if your eye was given back to you?" She asked.

Shisui shrugged his shoulder. "Eh. No capable medic-nin available anymore, the last one was Kakashi-san's late teammate. Hana-chan is a capable one but she's more to healing injuries, rather than implanting limbs. The medics in the hospital didn't learn until that far, they did though mention about the normal non-chakra operation but the chance of successfulness is very low so that's a no," he said. "If Tsunade-sama came back, she could, but we all know she's still out there ...somewhere".

Naruto sighed. "Fine. I'll do it," she stated, making the three Shinobis widened their eyes in surprise.

"No offence, Naruto but you have tons of chakra, which is the reason why Genjutsu and low-rank jutsus are not an option to you. And with you having the Kyuubi, its-" "His." Naruto corrected the man's word with a frown. "-his chakra flowing into your, making your chakra dangerous, now you are saying you can use medical ninjutsu?" The old Kage asked in bewilderment.

"First of all, none taken because you are absolutely correct about his chakra flowing into my system. Secondly, I actually spent two years with Ero-sennin overseeing it to see if I am able to separate our chakra or maybe stopped forcing his chakra flowing into mine and I succeeded!" She proudly said it. "Even if it's only for 4 hours but well, at least I can do it!" She added with a grin, ignoring the gaping expressions information of her.

"And third of all, because I managed to separate our chakras, all I need is to study about human bodies, which was a piece of cake by the way, and let baa-chan and Sakura-chan teach me, either in their free time or the hospital! Around two years after that, I became a medical-ninja but of course, I am still the sensor and heavy hitter but when they needed extra hands, they will call me," she grinned as she inwardly wondered if this was what people meant by overpower.

Hiruzen sighed with a smile on his face. "You are really something, Naruto. And who is these baa-chan and Sakura-chan you are talking about?" He asked.

"Baa-chan is Tsunade-baa-chan of course," she gave the old man the 'I think I am making miracles' grin. "And Sakura-chan is my teammate in Team 7. Haruno Sakura!"

Hiruzen was surprised at the mentioned of the name of one of his students, who was dead-set on not stepping a foot into the village, did actually come back and working in the hospital too*. Also, Haruno Sakura of Team 7? Last time he checked, she was great in academics but lacked in other departments and always followed Fugaku's youngest son around.

"Back to my curiosity, who is this man who saved you, Shisui?" Naruto asked, turning her attention to the Uchiha.

"Huh? He said his name is Totsuka. I am still thinking that he is an Uchiha, but the problem is everyone in the clan knows each other and I don't remember anyone with that name," Shisui sighed. "I am certain that he IS one because he can turn his Sharingan off. He didn't seem to want me or Itachi to know him so I respect his choice and didn't look into his identity".

"...Totsuka?" Naruto muttered with widened eyes, in disbelief mostly. 'That codename...'

"You know an Uchiha with that name? Does that means he's from the future too?" Shisui asked in surprise.

"How ...did he look like?" She asked, pushing his question away.

"Uuh... The place was dark at that time so I couldn't see him clearly. Itachi couldn't see him too, due to the hood covering the man's face," Shisui rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry... So uuh... There's someone with that name in the future?"

Naruto bit her lower lip and slowly nodded. "I am sorry. If he didn't want anyone to know who he is then I too will respect his privacy," she said as she looked at the Uchiha apologetically, which the Uchiha waved her off with a smile. "It's fine, it's fine," Shisui chuckled.

"So, there is your answer about Shisui and the Uchiha," the Kage smiled.

Naruto nodded her head. "About Shisui's future memories by the way, nevermind if the seal actually works, even if he is willing to take the side effect and risk, it is going to be impossible. Like I said, Shisui died two years before the fall of Uchiha Clan, which means his memories only until the day Danzo attacked him so I am sorry, Shisui".

"Eeh... And here I was looking forward to seeing my future," Shisui whined.

Naruto frowned softly. "The memories are not something you will look forward to if they give you pain and show you how you died," she stated as she referred that to the old Kage, Jiraiya and Asuma.

"One of them died? Oh... Right..." Shisui made a quick glance at the Kage beside him.

"Not just jii-chan. There are two others actually," she smiled sadly. "Anyway, summon me and the rest here when you managed to summon Ero-sennin back to the village, jii-chan?" She turned to her grandfather figure, which the man nodded.

"By the way, where is your headband, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Huh? Lost it somewhere in the future during a fight," she laughed sheepishly as the Kage fished out a new head protector with a sigh, which she accepted and tied it around her forehead. "And here is the key to the room beside young Naruto," he handed the key over to her.

"Where's young me currently is by the way?" She asked.

"On his first C-rank mission," the Kage stated and raised his eyebrow when she stared at him as if contemplating something.

"To Wave with client Tazuna, the bridge builder?" She asked, which the Kage nodded.

"I see... Hmm... They will be okay but if by any chance Kakashi-sensei requested a back-up, do you mind if I go? As a volunteer back-up?" She asked with a smile, which the old Kage looked at her in confusion but still nodded nonetheless.

'Well, this C-rank will take quite some time so it gives me more than enough time for me to move in if they didn't request a back-up, that is,' she thought.

"Oh, yeah. Do you mind if I take two rooms, jii-chan? I want to demolish the wall separating the room next door to make a larger room, just in case young me wanted to have a sleepover, especially during his birthday and I need to see which part of the wall is okay to be taken down ...if you don't mind, that is," she smiled nervously as she scratched her cheek.

Hiruzen widened his eyes at her reasoning before he then fished out another key, which she accepted it.

"Thanks, jii-chan" she grinned.

The old Kage smiled back. "Thank you to you too, Naruto, no, Tooru," the man smiled as he released the silencing seal after Yuugao and Shisui put their masks back on their faces, which the rest of the ANBU waiting outside immediately shunshined in.

Naruto-Tooru grinned. "See you later, jii-chan! Don't worry about money, I always bring some with me in my seal! Oh, and just have jii-chan summons me if you are ready for the operation, Shisui!" She then shunshined out of the office, removing the first seal she tattooed on her skin away after landing on the tree she first sat on when she was watching on the grumbling old Kage.

"Okay. I need to renovate, clean and buy many things," she muttered as she went in the direction of her soon-to-be-home district.

* * *

Right after the Kage couldn't sense Naruto within his sensing range, he waited for a few more minutes just in case she was still nearby before he put down his paper.

"You two may come in now," he said and the two Shinobis entered the office through the roof of the office.

The silencing seal he activated during the time he spoke with Naruto might not let anyone hear their conversation but when they stood at a certain spot, known only to a Kage, which varied as the spot was chosen by the Kage himself, they would be able to listen.

"When one of your ANBU summoned us, we didn't expect that we have to hide in the join-in area and definitely much less to hear about time-travel," one of them sighed.

The Kage chuckled at that. "Well, people always said expect the unexpected," he said and chuckled again when he received "this is too unexpected actually..." from the Shinobi.

"I don't want to doubt Naruto but how was it, Shikaku, Inoichi?" He asked with a sigh.

"We had been listening on whatever she was saying all the time. She wasn't lying, that's for sure," Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of Yamanaka Clan, as well as the head of the Analysis Team of the Intelligence Division, replied.

"Hm... While Inoichi listened, I observed her expressions and body language and yes, she didn't seem to be lying but I know there's something she didn't tell you," Nara Shikaku, the head of Nara Clan, as well as, the village's Jounin Commander, muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I am pretty sure you know that because if she's lying, we would have come in to subdue her. It's also the reason why you didn't give an order to catch her out, right, Hokage-sama?" He added with a sigh.

The old Kage chuckled. "I know there's something she wasn't telling me but if she wasn't lying then I am willing to trust her," he smiled.

"I trusted you both not to tell anyone about this?" He asked and both Jounins immediately nodded in response.

"You two are dismiss"

"Uugh... I feel bad for leaving Chouza out of this," Inoichi rubbed his forehead as he walked out of the office, followed by the sighing Shikaku. "Can't help it when we are one of those brainies," the dark-haired man muttered.

After both Jounins exited the office, Hiruzen pulled out a paper with a drawn seal on it and a small red toad with a green google around his neck appeared when he pushed some chakra onto the seal.

"Hokage-sama! What can I help you?" The toad asked cheerfully.

"Kousuke, please send me a message to Jiraiya," Hiruzen chuckled. "Tell him that I need him in my office by the end of tomorrow," he continued.

"Eh. He is lucky that he didn't need to make a mad dash back to the village because he is currently in Mount Myoboku when you summoned me, Hokage-sama," the toad chuckled.

"Oh? Jiraiya is there?" The old Kage arched his eyebrow in amusement, seemed to know why he was there.

"Yep! Shima-sama knew he was definitely somewhere near a hot spring and purposely missing his lunch so she reversed summoned him for lunch," the toad replied happily.

Hiruzen smiled at that, inwardly wondering if he should pity his student or laughed at him. "You may go now, Kousuke," he stated.

"Okay! See you later, Hokage-sama!" The toad bowed slightly at the old Kage and poof-ed back to his home.

* * *

Naruto-Tooru and her clones grinned as they finished demolishing the two-thirds of the wall separating the two rooms. It was a piece of cake when you have Kage Bunshin in your arsenal and you possessed an effing large pool of chakra.

The thought about this Totsuka person was pushed back until she met the man himself. That was IF he wanted to be seen...

"I hope you don't mind going for some shopping? Uuh... Some paints, decorations, furniture, and clothes? I will buy the groceries later," Tooru asked her nearest four clones, which the clone nodded and went out for her part of the job, then she turned to the rest of her clones. "Alright, girls, let's do some cleaning and renovations!" Tooru exclaimed and her clone army "Ooh!"-ed in unison in response.

* * *

~ Time Skip ~

Few hours after Hiruzen sent Kousuke to send a message to his student in Mount Myoboku, the Kage looked up when he heard a poof and his student was standing there with a face as if he had swallowed a whole basket of lemons.

'He looks like he just woke up from fainting,' the old Kage absently thought as he stared at his student.

"Sensei, why didn't you summon me sooner?!" Jiraiya immediately bawled as he comically burst into tears, making his old teacher sweatdropped at that.

A few minutes later, the Sannin paused in the middle of his rant as he blinked, looking towards his teacher, who looked up from his paper when the Kage heard silence.

The old Kage put down his paper and sighed. "Are you done, Jiraiya?" He not-so-amusedly asked, making the said student grinned sheepishly.

"Is there something you need, sensei? It's rare for you to summon me when it's almost time for me to come back to report to you," His student asked, which the old Kage proceeded to inform him of the situation and the said student arched his eyebrow in confusion when he finished.

"I am not saying I don't trust you or anything but... Really, sensei? Time-travel?" He asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't believe it myself either if it weren't for the related person actually knows things people shouldn't know, also Shisui, Shikaku and Inoichi confirmed that this person was not lying," he replied.

Jiraiya gave a soft "hmm..." at that before asking his teacher. "So the reason you call me back?"

"You will be part of the child's background and cover story actually. Together with Asuma, Genma, Iwashi and Raidou," the Kage replied, making Jiraiya frowned at the three names mentioned after Asuma.

"Background and cover story with _your_ son and _all three_ of Minato's elite guards included in?" Jiraiya pursed his lips. "What kind of stories did you create?"

"I'll tell you all in one go when all of you are gathered," Hiruzen replied as he picked his smoking pipe up. "And since you are here now... Crow," he called, which the ANBU immediately appeared beside the toad sage. "Go and summon them all, including Inoichi and Shikaku".

The ANBU nodded and shunshined put of the room.

"Now we wait. Sit down, Jiraiya," the Kage waved at his student, which the said student did so with a sigh.

* * *

 *** Hiruzen assumed Tsunade works in the hospital because of the mention of her teaching Naruto in the hospital. And Naruto didn't mention anything about her being the Godaime anyway so yeah...**

* * *

 **And there you go! Shikaku and Inoichi had been there the whole time! ...Eavesdropping.**

 **A grandchild figure Naruto may be to the old Kage, he is still a Kage, there is no way he was going to fully trust someone foreign that easily, especially towards someone who suddenly appears in his office without anyone's knowledge, even if she didn't attack him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[5] - Agreements**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **"We had been listening on whatever she was saying all the time. She wasn't lying, that's for sure," Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of Yamanaka Clan, as well as the head of the Analysis Team of the Intelligence Division, replied.**_

 _ **"Hm... While Inoichi listened, I observed her expressions and body language and yes, she didn't seem to be lying but I know there's something she didn't tell you," Nara Shikaku, the head of Nara Clan, as well as, the village's Jounin Commander, muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I am pretty sure you know that because if she's lying, we would have come in to subdue her. It's also the reason why that's why you didn't give out an order to catch her, right, Hokage-sama?" He added with a sigh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"You will be part of the child's background and cover story actually. Together with Asuma, Genma, Iwashi and Raidou," the Kage replied, making Jiraiya frowned at the three names mentioned after Asuma.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Every Naruto-Tooru in the room looked up the moment there was a knock on the door, which the closest one immediately went to greet the unknown visitor.

"Huh? Crow?" Tooru blinked, which the ANBU himself too blinked when he was greeted by a sea of red and many pairs of azure eyes.

'Yondaime's azure eyes never looked that creepy before,' the ANBU thought as he sweatdropped.

"You have been summoned to the office, Tooru-san. Everyone, including Jiraiya-sama, is already there. Hokage-sama is probably briefing them why they are summoned at the moment," the ANBU informed and the Tooru on the right side of the further back replied, "okay. Be there in a minute! Need to change my clothes after all," waving at her dirty clothes before every clone put down whatever utensils they were holding and poof-ed away, leaving white clouds everywhere.

"Did your clones have to disperse so suddenly? And more importantly, is your head okay from all of the sudden rushes of memories into your head in one go?" Crow coughed as he waved the clouds away from his face, ignoring the soft chuckle approaching him. "No worries. Those numbers of clones are fine," she replied within the smoke.

Crow blinked when he saw her wearing another set of clothes, rather than the dirty ones. "When did you change your clothes?" He asked incredulously.

"Eh. The power of Fuuinjutsu," Tooru smiled as she flipped her hair before tying it in a high ponytail. She was wearing the standard Shinobi attire, minus the flak jacket, with her forehead protector tied securely around her neck.

"I really should learn that. Wait, is that why Tachi always able to change his clothes so fast?" Crow muttered as he tapped the lower part of his mask, where his chin was located.

"You should ask him," Tooru chuckled. "Alright then, let's go by roof!" She exclaimed as she slammed close the door and jumped to another roof.

"Hey, wait for me!" Crow immediately followed the red-headed woman and caught up a few seconds later. "Do you mind if I ask a question?" He asked.

"Go ahead but no guarantee that I will answer," Tooru replied with a smile.

Crow shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't really expecting an answer from the question truthfully. "Did something happen before I went to fetch you?" He asked.

Tooru blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Your eyes are red," he replied, which Tooru's right hand immediately reached to her eyes. "Don't worry, they weren't really as visible as when I saw them when I was by your door. I guess it's a good thing that you didn't shunshin to the office immediately," he continued. "...So may I know why?"

"..." Tooru went silent as she put down her right hand. Crow waited patiently for her to reply but really, he wasn't really expecting an answer from the seemed-to-be personal question.

Crow blinked in surprise when she made a sad smile. "I finally remember," she replied before she turned to him.

He blinked in confusion from behind his mask at that.

"The family I have was just an illusion. After all, I died or at least I was breathing my last few breaths," Tooru gave the ANBU a weak grin. "I guess I understand why I am 17"

Crow didn't say anything in return, nevermind that he didn't understand what she was talking about.

Tooru softly chuckled, appreciating the silent.

* * *

"It's quite rare since all three of us gather together again ever since that day, huh, Raidou, Iwashi," Genma smiled as he approached his former fellow Yondaime's elite guards while adjusting the senbon between his lips.

"Long time no see, both of you, how have you been?" Raidou smiled as he greeted the two.

"Long time no see and seeing that Konoha will be hosting the Chuunin Exam this time, most of us, Chuunins are starting to get really busy," Iwashi sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh. Are you one of the proctor then?" Genma turned to the Chuunin of the three, which the man shook his head. "Nope. I am in charge of the tower's security for the second stage of the exam. Man... That will be hella boring," Iwashi groaned.

Both Tokubetsu Jounins chuckled at that.

"Does anyone know why Hokage-sama summon us here? Must be important if Jiraiya-sama, Shikaku-sama, Inoichi-san and Asuma-san are also here but we are Tokujou and Chuunin," Raidou asked his two former teammates.

"Jiraiya-sama and the Jounins are here?" Genma asked in surprised.

Iwashi nodded. "I know Ino-Shika Clan heads and Asuma-san are here but didn't know Jiraiya-sama is also here," he stated.

"Whatever it is, it must be important but that didn't explain why we are also being summoned," Raidou muttered.

"Something related to Yondaime-sama probably?" Iwashi muttered as the three of them walked to Hokage office together.

"If so then I understand Jiraiya-sama, Shikaku-sama and Inoichi-san being there but what about Asuma-san?" Raidou pointed it out.

"No use in making blind guesses. We will know when we get there. I am sure Sandaime-sama is going to tell us what is going on ...and we are here," Genma muttered, which both Raidou and Iwashi nodded before he clicked the door open and greeted the old Kage and the Jounins, who sat in front of the Kage.

There were four more empty seats remaining, three near the Jounins and one near the said Kage. Hiruzen was sure everyone, except Shikaku and Inoichi, was wondering who was the one will be sitting there or in Jiraiya's case, wondering who this time-traveller was.

"Thank you for coming, the three of you, please have a seat," Hiruzen smiled at them. "Don't worry, none of you is in trouble," he added when he saw the almost perfectly concealed nervous expressions before he explained why he had summoned them there.

Silence surrounding them when the Kage finished his reasoning, making Asuma and the three former guards looked at him in surprise and bewilderment. Jiraiya was sitting there with a serious expression, if they were to look at him properly, they would see his hands were twitching to reach his notebook and him rushing out for research. The two Clan heads, on the other hand, were sitting there, waiting patiently.

Everyone snapped their heads towards the door when they heard a knock before it clicked open and Crow walked in. "Hokage-sama, I have brought her," he stated, which the old Kage nodded, "thank you, Crow," and the ANBU jumped into his guarding spot.

Jiraiya and Minato's former guards immediately stood up, almost knocking their chairs down, as they gaped when their eyes landed on the red-head.

"Ku-Kushina?" Jiraiya stuttered.

Hiruzen blinked as he wondered why she didn't question Shikaku and Inoichi's presences before clearing his throat, effectively taking everyone's attention as he waved his ANBUs out, with the exception of Cat and Crow and activated the silencing seal. "I have already told you about the time-traveller from a different world so let me introduce her to you," he stated, waving at her to stand beside her, which she did so. "She currently goes by the name Uzukaze Tooru. Her real name is ...Uzumaki Naruto".

Everyone, except the Ino-Shika Clan heads, inhaled their breath sharply at that, being rendered speechless. Did the Kage just introduced her to be the female version of their village's prankster and knucklehead?! But she didn't look anything like the boy!?

Tooru chuckled as if knowing what they were thinking and deactivated the seal on her neck, showing them her real appearance. "This is how I originally look like, in case you wanted to know. Nice to meet you!" She grinned when her hair turned blonde and her whiskers-like birthmarks appeared on each of her cheeks.

"She- He- She?" Jiraiya gaped as he turned to the old Kage, his finger pointing at the blonde.

"Yes. Jiraiya. She is the one I am talking about. The other world's time-traveller," Hiruzen nodded towards his student.

Naruto grinned. "Heya! Ero-sennin!" She greeted the man.

"What's with that ridiculous nickname?!" Jiraiya screeched in an instant. "I am Mount Myoboku's holy gama sennin, Jiraiya-sama!"

Naruto stared blankly at the man. "Aren't you tired from replaying that introduction over and over again?" She commented.

"Why would I get tired from promoting who I am," Jiraiya huffed as he crossed his arms.

Naruto chuckled. "You are the same as the Ero-sennin I knew," she smiled softly as if reminiscing something.

Jiraiya blinked and immediately went silent at that expression, which the said room immediately surrounded with silence.

"Kid?" Jiraiya called hesitantly, effectively taking the blonde's attention and snapping her out of her thought.

"Huh?" She blinked when everyone's attention was on her. "Uuh... Sorry, got dragged by memory lane," she smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, are you all willing to be part of my cover story?" She immediately changed the subject.

"Hm... You are not going to question why Shikaku and Inoichi being here, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked and blinked when she shrugged her shoulder.

"Give me some credit, jii-chan," she sighed. "I couldn't sense them but I know there will definitely be at least one person in the join-in area. After all, I am basically a possibly hostile person who is possibly insane for sprouting things like time-travel," she gave the old Kage a blank expression. "And the only people you choose will be one of your trusted intelligent people, those in the Intelligence Division, and or a Nara," she added as she huffed.

Hiruzen wasn't sure if he should chuckle or apologize for not trusting her but hearing her reason, he ended up with a soft chuckle before he turned to the silent people in the room. "So, what will your decisions be?"

"I don't mean to be rude or making offence to you," Genma, the leader of the three former elite guards, started as he looked at the blonde, which she nodded. "But how can we be sure that you are not lying? For all we know, you might be putting Hokage-sama in a Genjutsu or something," he continued.

"I can tell you everything I know about Yondaime," Naruto started. "But other people have their own opinions about him so I am sure that's a no. I can show you the seal on my stomach but most of you might look away, being gentlemen and all that," she continued, making a small glance at the sage with blank eyes.

"I can show you some of my tenant's chakra but nearby Shinobi, especially sensors will definitely react terribly so that is a horrible idea," she huffed, everyone was silent as they listened to her. "I can tell you the things _Naruto_ knows but I don't think you will know half of them," she continued before she thought of another possible way.

"I can try using the memory-regainer seal, but there is no guarantee that the seal will work," she said. "And also there's the side effect and risks needed to think of," she added immediately.

"You said it may not work but may I ask what those side effect and risk are?" Asuma, who had been silent, slipped into the conversation, which Naruto nodded at his question.

"The side effect depends on how much you lost, counting based on months time. For example, you lost half a year worth of memories, which means you lost six months of memories. The side effect will be six days of a major headache due to the rushes of memories," she explained before pointing at herself, "and I will fall into a deep sleep for three weeks. Six days for your headache, three weeks of deep sleep for me," she continued, making everyone made a slight grimace.

"An ugly side effects, I know. The risks will be either death, brain dead or insanity," she said. "Those are due to their brains unable to catch up and hold the rushes of their memories, leading to their brains to be overloaded," she continued with a small grimace on her face.

"The difference between the successful and unsuccessful in regaining their memories is 60:40. It has a higher rate of successfulness but half of the Shinobi in there were unable to continue their line of jobs, which led them to resign as a ninja, that only happened because they had a stronger mind comparing to civilians, otherwise, they will fall under the mentioned risks. So the actual difference is around 30:70," she sighed as she finished explaining them, pretending that she didn't see the perfectly visible grimace on the adults' faces.

"So the only choice I have is to rely on jii-chan, Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san, ANBU Cat and Crow's judgments and senses on whether I am lying and whether I am trustable or not," she ended there as she looked at the Tokubetsu Jounin.

Both Naruto and Genma looked at each other for a few more moments before the man nodded. "Hokage-sama told us about you not lying before you came here so okay. I will put my trust on you and be part of your cover story," Genma stated as he adjusted the senbon between his lips. Raidou and Iwashi nodded, following Genma.

Naruto smiled and bowed a little at them. "Thank you," she said before turning her attention towards Jiraiya and Asuma.

"Well, since dad decided to put his trust on you with Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and Crow's backup, then so will I," Asuma stated with a nodded, which she too gave him a "thank you".

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was still silent and definitely felt slightly uncomfortable when every pair of eyes went to him. He then rubbed the back of his head at that and a goofy person he was, he was still a Jounin, who had been on a battlefield. "Let me hear what your stories be first," he stated with a sigh, which Naruto nodded in understanding.

Naruto then recited the story she made to the five Shinobi to be part in with the old Kage, and Ino-Shika Clan heads listening, just in case there was a possible slight change in the story.

* * *

Jiraiya nodded when Naruto finished her cover story and a new background. "I guess your stories are acceptable to me," the man commented before he looked straight to her eyes, which she slightly flinched at that, making him sighed at that.

"I will accept it if you tell me the truth," Jiraiya stated and Naruto slowly nodded at that. "Why can't you look at me properly? Straight at my eyes, I mean," he continued.

"...I don't mind telling you... Actually I kind of mind but when I do, will you let me punch you at least once before that?" Naruto asked back with a kind smile.

Everyone blinked at the last part and came to the same conclusion. Whatever the future version of Jiraiya did of her world, it angered her.

"Uuh... Okay?" The man hesitantly agreed, wondering if it was a good idea to agree when she made the same smile as an annoyed-or-maybe-actually-pissed-off Minato but still tried to be polite at the source of annoyance.

With that agreement left his mouth, everyone jumped when he was immediately thrown into the wall, not strong enough to create a hole on it but enough to create a spider-web crack on it.

"Returned to the village after three years of travel and training, then leave the world without saying anything to anyone?! What were you thinking about entering the enemy's territory alone?!" Naruto burst into tears as she glared at the groaning sage.

Everyone, Jiraiya in particular, widened their eyes at the mentioned of him dying and the sadness on her face but before anyone could say anything or went to help the Sannin up, Naruto was onto Jiraiya again and began hitting the man with a strength not as strong as her first punch.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me alone and do your effing job as my godfather to make up all those twelve years of absent!" She screamed in between her hits and tears. "You stupid oaf! I hope tou-chan and kaa-chan gave you a lecture until your ears burst into piec-" her scream was cut off when the Sannin grabbed her into a hug, as if trying to calm her down, which she immediately latched onto him, hugging her godfather back as she sobbed.

"I am sorry for leaving you alone, Naruto. I am not going to leave you brats behind, I promise," the Sannin muttered as he patted her head, apologizing in his dead other self's stead. Though it was not as if he was any different from that version of him because he too was absent from their world's Naruto.

"You stupid, Ero-Sennin"

"Yes, yes, I am stupid"

Everyone, especially the old Kage, watched that with a soft smile, after all, they knew how lonely their Naruto was and seeing this Naruto, they guessed she was also the same but they had their own family and things to take care of so they didn't have much time for the Jinchuuriki.

"I want ramen from Ichiraku after this"

"I'll buy 'em for you"

"And dango from Amaguriama too"

"Yeah. That too"

"And tomato buns from Uchiha Senbei too"

"Yeah. That too"

"And stop writing Icha Icha too"

"Yea-a-a-aah... Tha-that ...too?" The man sputtered, _really very_ reluctantly agreed, which he received a "don't promise something you won't be able to keep," instantly from the blonde.

"Yes, ma'am. I am sorry but I can't seem to be able to fulfil that promise," he immediately replied stiffly.

Naruto stifled a giggle at that before she looked up, didn't care about how she was currently looked like and gave the man a soft smile. "I know you can't approach your godson without a good reason while not making suspicion arises, especially when you should currently be out there gathering information, but promise not to leave without saying anything?" She asked.

Jiraiya blinked before he smiled back at her. "Yeah. That too"


	6. Chapter 6

**[6] - Assistance**

WARNINGS!

= OOCs

= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!

~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Previously / Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **"I don't think I will be able to go back to my time ...because I died at this age or at least I was on the verge of dying"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Hokage-sama told us about you not lying before you came here so okay. I will put my trust on you and be part of your cover story," Genma stated as he adjusted the senbon between his lips. Raidou and Iwashi nodded, following Genma.**_

 _ **"Well, since dad decided to put his trust on you with Shikaku-san, Inoichi-san and Crow's backup, then so will I," Asuma stated with a nodded.**_

 _ **Jiraiya nodded when Naruto finished her cover story and a new background. "I guess your stories are acceptable to me," the man commented.**_

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

Hiruzen hated to interrupt the touching moment but he cleared his throat nonetheless, taking everyone's attention and both his student and the daughter of his late successor stood up.

"Now that the five of them had agreed to be part of your story, which I thank all of you for agreeing, let's get on to the next part," the old Kage stated, making Naruto blinked in confusion.

"The next part?" She asked.

"Why your rank of course. In the information and the cover story you made, you only reached Chuunin, Naruto, we are going to decide whether you will stay with that one or up a level," the old Kage replied with a chuckle, which she then gave him a soft "oh".

"So tell me, what rank did you reach on your world?" Hiruzen smiled kindly as he pulled out Naruto's (fake) information paper up, letting the occupants look at it, and blinked when she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment with a sheepish smile on her face.

"...Naruto?"

"I am still a Genin actually," she replied sheepishly.

Everyone blinked at that. "Huh?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" She flailed her arms around. "I didn't receive that title on my first exam and didn't have any more chance to take part because I was out training then the fighting fiasco happened!"

"...Fighting fiasco?" The old Kage blinked in confusion.

"Uh? Oh, the fourth Shinobi war," Naruto replied.

"The fourth ...war...?" the old Kage, who had seen all three previous wars, seemed to be looking older at the mentioned of that.

Naruto nodded. "But on the brighter side of that, the war that actually united all five elemental nations," she said. "I am not really sure if that horrible moment will happen in this world because the fall of the Uchiha didn't happen due to the help of an unknown Uchiha roaming around... somewhere," she added as she deliberately looked toward the ground as if it suddenly turned interesting, refusing to look at the grim expressions on each of the adults.

The old Kage sighed heavily at that. "We will ...go to that matter sometime later, for the moment, I have to give an official rank to you, which it slipped off my mind when I handed a new hitaiate to you," he said.

"Jounin? I mean only those who reach that rank are allowed to take that many S-ranks, no matter what your age is," Raidou muttered as he stared at the amounts of missions 'completed'.

"Depending on your capabilities, you could be a Tokubetsu Jounin like us, or still stays as Chuunin," Genma commented. "Chuunins are not allowed to take S-ranks unless you are accompanied by at least one person who is either a Tokujou, Jounin or maybe an ANBU, and Jiraiya-sama, nevermind being one of the Sannin, is a Jounin himself," he added.

"Uuh... Before the war, putting my Genin rank aside, my jutsus were limited to Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, wind-chakra infused to the jutsu, any other jutsus related to that particular one, and Fuuinjutsu, oh and I am the next Toad Sage after Ero-sennin," she replied, and everyone widened their eyes at that before she continued.

"During the war, due to us being friends," she started and everyone blinked in confusion at the "us" part. "I can use my tenant's chakra freely and go full Kyuubi-chakra mode and his full form. Yes, that full form you saw twelve years ago," she added the last part with a smile, ignoring the choking sounds around her. "And then... I received the Yang power of old man Rikudou Sennin but-" she said as she stared at her right palm.

"Hold on! Aren't you a bit overpowered there? Kind of unbelievable now," Jiraiya gaped as he waved his arms around, cutting whatever Naruto was trying to say.

"I know but the power is really necessary. I mean the enemy _actually_ Edo Tensei-ed Uchiha Madara and actually revived the man so yes, we were fighting _the_ Uchiha Madara in his flesh and blood," she stated blankly as she looked up, everyone gaped at that. "Before he was used to be the vessel of a crazy lady that people once called her the Rabbit Goddess," she continued.

"That ...is some crazy sh*t I just heard," Genma muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"I am actually thinking about Jounin," the old Kage muttered before he turned to the Jounin Commander and the head of the Analysis Team from the Intelligence Division. "You have been silent for quite a while, Shikaku, Inoichi. What are your opinions about this?" He asked.

"Jounin would be preferable actually. Her having that much power in her arsenal and inheriting many sides from the Yondaime but that can't be a valid reason. Tokujou then?" Inoichi sighed before he too turned to Shikaku. "Shikaku?"

"Hm... Based on what you said, you only mentioned wind-infused Rasengan, were you only trained your Wind on Rasengan only?" He asked, looking at the blonde, which she nodded and he nodded back.

"Right. Being a Jounin, you need to have proficiency in at least two elemental affinities or if only possesses one, fully mastered that one particular affinity. But if neither of those Ninjutsu-related applies to you, you will have to fully mastered either Taijutsu or Genjutsu," Shikaku said as he raised two fingers.

"Take Gai and Kurenai for examples of those. And as stated before, you only trained your Wind on Yondaime's personal jutsu, which means you weren't trained on any other," he continued. "You don't fulfil the requirement in being a Jounin and if you were to stay being Chuunin, you will be limited to many things, so I think you can get the title of Tokubetsu Jounin", Shikaku ended.

Hiruzen nodded at that and turned to Naruto. "Is that okay with you..." He trailed when he saw the sheepish expression on the blonde's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uum... Not that I have any problem with being a Tokubetsu Jounin because really, I would prefer Tokujou than Jounin, but I just wanted to say that I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I am able to use the other four affinities?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I inherited those after the other eight Bijuus gave me some of their chakras* so... Yeah... Oh, also three Kekkei Genkai..." She added slowly.

"Naruto, you are way too overpowered," the old Kage sighed as he sweatdropped.

"Uuh... If it helps, casting Genjutsu is still a lost cause to me," she smiled sheepishly. "...And my sage of six paths mode given by the sage is no longer with me...?"

"...I guess not...," she muttered, sweatdropping when the people around gave her a blank stare as, Sage of Six Path's power aside, she only mentioned "casting" rather than the whole Genjutsu related.

Naruto sighed. "Truthfully, I am pretty sure those disappeared alongside the power granted by old man Sage. After all, both I and the holder of the Yin side of the power lost half of our arms that held the powers, right elbow for me and left elbow for that person," she stated as she waved her right arm around.

"Wait, what?!" Jiraiya gaped, everyone's eyes immediately turned to look at her attached elbow.

"We had a huge major disagreement at that time," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "For some reason, my missing elbow grew back and able to function normally when I was sent here," she continued.

Hiruzen sighed at that as he crossed his fingers together before clearing his throat. "I have decided. Chuunin Uzukaze Tooru, I hereby promote you to Tokubetsu Jounin. I hope you will still continue to protect the village and her King," the old Kage announced before Cat dropped into the office and handed a flak jacket to the blonde.

Naruto immediately straightened up as she activated the seal on her neck, which painted her hair red and hid her whiskers-like birthmark. "Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said as she gave the Kage a small bow before accepting the flak jacket, which she then put it in her storage seal on her left wrist.

Before anyone could question her about that, they blinked when they heard a scratching sound and all of them turned to the source.

A grey kitten size ninneko with darker markings on his cheeks**, wearing a Konoha hitaiate with Uchiha symbol printed on the cloth, was standing by the window, scratching it as he tried to get their attention, particularly the Hokage's.

Deactivating the silencing seal, the Kage went and slid the window open, which the ninneko entered, landing on the said Kage's desk. "Hokage-sama, I am Sasuke-san's messenger ninneko, Meji. Uum... His Jounin-sensei fall unconscious after informing him and his teammates that the Kirigakure's Seven Seven Ninja Swordsmen they fought was actually still alive. All of them are injured so Sasuke-san sent me to request a back-up and hopefully a medic too in his sensei's stead," the ninneko informed.

The air surrounding the office turned tense at the request as everyone immediately stood up straight. "You may go, Meji," the Kage nodded, which the ninneko nodded back before poofing away.

Turning to the Shinobis in front of him, "I will be sending you there, Tooru," he said. "The rest of you are to stay. We still haven't finished yet," the old Kage stated, making everyone blinked at that before the man turned to Tooru again.

"It's just a story that some of us need to have a match with the rest if someone were to ask. It will be grave if your background matches but our first meeting didn't," the Kage chuckled, which Tooru gave a soft "oh". "If someone were to ask you, just said we met through Minato, which is not wrong but the details will be informed to you when you come back," he added.

"Yes, sir," Everyone replied at the same time.

"I will be leaving now, jii-chan, Ero-Sennin, everyone," she grinned.

"You have your necessities with you already?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"I always bring them with me in a seal for a just-in-case situation," she replied, not mentioning that everything in the seal was also brought back from the future.

"Be careful then and here is your pass," the Kage nodded at her, handing her the copy of Waves' mission scroll.

"I will!" She accepted it with a smile before shunshined out of the room after excitedly reminding the Toad Sage about her promised foods.

"I guess she's more Kushina when it comes to food," Jiraiya sweatdropped, which everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Tooru, complete with the flak jacket that she wore it after leaving the Hokage office, jumped from one roof to another, heading towards the village gate. 'It changed. Sasuke is requesting help ...and when did Sasuke get a cat summon. The Sasuke I know had hawk and snake. Did Totsuka make these changes?' She thought with a sigh.

Not that she's complaining but if there were too many changes, her knowledge from her future timelines would be useless.

"Well, Team Seven is more important now," she huffed and landed in front of the two gatekeeper Chuunins.

Both jumped at her sudden appearance. "Uuh... Who are yo-" Kotetsu was cut off with a slap on the back of his head.

"Forgive his rudeness. How can we help you..." Izumo trailed, which Tooru smiled at him. "Uzukaze Tooru," she replied and Izumo nodded. "...Uzukaze-san?"

Tooru nodded. "Team 7 who left for Waves mission has requested a medic nin so Hokage-sama is sending me there," she said as she handed the scroll to the man, which he accepted it for verification before pulling an out-for-mission paper.

"Please write your name and put your signature beside it, Uzukaze-san," he said, handing the scroll back to her before Tooru did what she was told after putting the scroll back to her pouch.

Izumo nodded, putting the paper away. "Good luck on your mission," he said, waving at her.

"Thanks!" She grinned, waving back before dashing out of the village.

The moment she was out of sight, both Izumo and Kotetsu turned to each other. "Who was that? I don't think I saw her before," Kotetsu muttered, staring at the direction the red-head disappeared to.

"She is a recently promoted Tokubetsu Jounin, who just came back a few hours ago after travelling with Jiraiya-sama since she was 7," Izumo replied instantly, handing Kotetsu a piece of paper. "Burn it after you finish reading," he added.

"That long? And where did this coming from?" Kotetsu asked as he kept reading the said paper before promptly burned it away with a campfire jutsu.

"It was given together with the mission scroll she handed to me," Izumo replied as he shrugged his shoulder. "But still, you are right when you said we have never seen her before. Should have caught a glimpse of her at least once, especially with that eye-catching bright hair, before she left the village and/or when she came back," he added with a mutter.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Kotetsu frowned as both Chuunins stared at the direction Tooru ran towards for another moment before back doing their guarding duty.

* * *

On her way to Nami, Tooru encountered a familiar Mist Chuunin pair struggling to release themselves from being tied up on a tree, which she ended up having a staring contest with the two foreign Shinobis when she reached them.

"..." "..."

"..."

"What are you looking at, red!" "Mind your own business, b*tch?!" The Demon Brothers shouted as they glared at her at the same time.

A punch to the head and the one calling her "b*tch" fall unconscious with a visible lump on his head. The other stared at his partner with wide eyes as if he was an idiot. Why did he have to tick someone, especially a ninja, off at a time like this?

"What was that? I couldn't hear what he said just now, do you mind repeating it?" Tooru smiled kindly as if she hadn't hit someone at all.

"Uuh... He said please don't mind us and proceed to where you are planning to go, lady," he said the heavily edited sentence.

Tooru smiled. "Ah, that's what I thought but before that, here, let me cut that rope for you," she pulled out a kunai, making the conscious Demon Brother wondered if she was going to kill them. Because if so, then he really hoped he was unconscious but to his surprise, she really did only cut the rope.

"Now please leave the Land of Fire, otherwise, I will not guarantee your safety and will do what is needed to do in handling intruders," she smiled as she put her kunai back.

"Tha-thank you," he stuttered, hurriedly picking his unconscious partner up and promptly ran away.

Tooru huffed. "Well, hopefully, they didn't do something as stupid as going to Nami trying to assassinate old man Tazuna," she muttered under her breath before dashing towards the small village she just mentioned.

* * *

Tooru, with her hair hidden under a hood, was walking within the small village, halfway to Tazuna's house, when she stopped her track and blinked.

How was she going to explain that she knew where Tazuna's house was?

Thinking for a while, she shrugged. 'Silly me. You can just claim you asked the people around and you are a sensor, just say that you are following Kakashi's chakra,' she thought, which she could faintly feel the man's chakra from where she was standing, before continuing her civilian-pace walk.

She was actually planning to go by roof to roof but given the state of the place and the conditions of the buildings, she wondered if they could support her weight if she were to land on one.

"Please give those back! They are for my injured guests!"

"Please give those back, sir!"

"Shut up, girl! That woman hasn't paid the tax for living in this town for the last two months! We are taking these!"

The red-head immediately paused when she heard that and frowned. Someone needed a punch at least once. And more importantly, the woman and girl's voices sounded familiar.

Heading towards there, she caught a glimpse of pink hair and she immediately knew why, before landing swift hits on the back of the two thugs' heads after saying a soft "have a good rest, sirs", rendering them unconscious. Tooru was actually contemplating in punching them on the head as she stared at the fallen bodies but...

Tooru sighed, picking the bandages the two thugs took and slightly narrowed her eyes when she saw bandages on the pink-haired girl's arms as she walked to the woman and girl.

"I believe these are yours," she said with a smile, handing the items to the woman.

"Thank you," the woman smiled as she took them gratefully before both the woman and the girl widened her eyes and gasped the moment their eyes landed on the hitaiate tied around her neck. "Uum! Are you... Are you by any chance a ninja or maybe a medic Hokage-sama send by Sasuke-kun's request?" The girl asked hopefully.

Tooru nodded. "Yes, I am," she replied, making both the girl and woman immediately sagged in relief.

"Ah. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am one of the Genin sent to escort Tazuna-san back," the pink-haired girl immediately introduced herself.

"I am Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami," the woman smiled.

Tooru smiled back at the two. "I am Uzukaze Tooru, just as you know, I am a medical ninja," she introduced herself. "...Though I am a bit different comparing the other medic," she added.

"What do you mean by that, Uzukaze-san?" Sakura blinked in confusion as the three of them walked towards Tsunami's house.

"Hm... Tsunade-sama of the Sannin made a rule that whether you are a combat medic or not, you are not allowed to stand and fight at the front line, unless you have mastered a certain technique that only Tsunade-sama herself possesses and can teach you," Tooru started. "That rule, however, is not applicable to me because while it's true I am a medic, I am a fighter first," she added with a smile and blinked when she looked at the two.

Both Tsunami and Sakura looked at the red-head in awe at that.

"Oh, we are here," Tsunami smiled, pointing towards her house and went to open the door but before she could do it, Sakura did it for her. "Let me, Tsunami-san!"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," the adult smiled at her.

"Tou-san, we are back!" Tsunami called out, which her father, greeted her back from the kitchen. "And we brought Shinobi-san from Konoha too!"

"Welcome back! And welcome, Shinobi-san!" Tazuna greeted as he walked towards them slightly limping.

Tooru narrowed her eyes as she looked at his injuries. 'Tazuna-san and Sakura-chan weren't injured during my time but this...' She wondered if the three males' injuries were worse than simply bruises, or in Kakashi's case, other than chakra exhaustion.

"I am Uzukaze Tooru, pardon my intrusion," Tooru gave Tazuna a nod as she entered the house last before she turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan," she called, immediately taking the girl's attention. "Please sit down. You too, Tazuna-san. I need to check your injuries before going to Kakashi and your teammates," she waved towards the chairs.

Sakura blinked. "Uum... Uzukaze-san, I am sure Sasuke-kun's summon had informed you that Kakashi-sensei had collapsed so shouldn't you check on him first?" She nervously asked.

"He's not going to die that easily so he can wait," was what Tooru said simply. "Now sit, both of you," she said, waving at the nearby chairs.

The two of them did what they were told, Tazuna with the help of his daughter.

* * *

 *** According to Naruto Databook 4 (and Narutowiki), Naruto possesses all five affinities and three Kekkei Genkai.**

 **Magnet Release (Wind and Earth) from Ichibi Shukaku, Lava Release (Fire and Earth) from Yonbi Son Goku, and Boil Release (Fire and Water) from Gobi Kokuou.**

 **** Meji's appearance is based on Ninneko Denka or Momo from Sora-ku (both have the same appearances with different colours) but with grey fur and darker markings on each cheek instead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[7] - Team 7**

WARNINGS!  
= OOCs  
= Wrong Grammars and Spellings

DISCLAIMER!  
~ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ~

* * *

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
 ** _Previously / Flashback_**

* * *

 ** _"Hokage-sama, I am Sasuke-san's messenger ninneko, Meji. Uum... His Jounin-sensei fall unconscious after informing him and his teammates that the Kirigakure's Seven Seven Ninja Swordsmen they fought was actually still alive. All of them are injured so Sasuke-san sent me to request back-up and hopefully a medic too in his sensei's stead," the ninneko informed._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"I am Uzukaze Tooru, pardon my intrusion," Tooru gave Tazuna a nod as she entered the house last before she turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan," she called, immediately taking the girl's attention. "Please sit down. You too, Tazuna-san. I need to check your injuries before going to Kakashi and your teammates," she waved towards the chairs._**

* * *

= 3rd Person's POV =

"I hope you don't mind that I heal Tazuna-san first, Sakura-chan? Seeing that he is a bridge-builder, he will need his feet to be in a proper function," Tooru smiled apologetically towards the pink-haired girl, who immediately shook her head. "No, it's fine! Mine's are only scratches and bruises so Tazuna-san's injury is worser than mine," she replied.

Tooru smiled before turning her attention towards Tazuna's ankle. "By the way, do you mind telling me what happened? The only information I received was you all encountering one of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen and all of you are injured. You can start from when you encountered the swordsman," she asked without turning her head towards Sakura.

"Okay," Sakura nodded. "Uum... After Kiri nuke-nin, Momochi Zabuza appeared, Kakashi-sensei immediately engaged a battle with him using a Sharingan on his left eye after asking us to stand back to guard Tazuna-san," she started. "Sensei got slashed across his chest when he tried to dodge Zabuza's sword after a battle of Mizu Bunshins in the middle of a jutsu that creates a mist to blind us," she continued. "When sensei dodged the sword and gotten the injury, he was kicked away and fell into the water, which Zabuza then trapped sensei in a water prison."

Tooru was silent when she listened to the Genin telling her what had happened and inwardly frowned when she heard Kakashi receiving injury before gotten trapped, rather than successfully dodging it before gotten trapped in the water prison.

"We panicked after that when he created another Mizu Bunshin and kicked one of my teammates, Naruto away. Sensei immediately told us to run the moment he saw that. Naruto being Naruto, rushed at the man to get his hitaiate back when it has fallen off from the kick and got it back," Sakura said before continuing, "My other teammate, Sasuke-kun and Naruto were planning to attack him together when he attacked Sasuke-kun. He received bruises on his chest and stomach areas because of that," she said.

Tooru inwardly hmm-ed. That part about Sasuke's injuries was the same as her Sasuke.

"Then Naruto used his Kage Bunshin to surrounded the man but he dispelled them all with his large sword, Naruto got a long gash on his shoulder and was thrown near Sasuke-kun before he threw a Fuma Shuriken for Sasuke-kun to throw at the real one," she said.

'That ...was different. I didn't get hurt from that,' Tooru thought.

"Zabuza managed to grab it but he didn't see another one hiding in a blind spot. Both Sasuke-kun and Naruto didn't seem to be worried at that time when he dodged it and turns out that shadow shuriken was Naruto henged into one before he threw a kunai to Zabuza, forcing him to release Kakashi-sensei," Sakura exclaimed.

"Then sensei and Zabuza engaged each other in a battle of water jutsus before sensei managed to copy his movement and finish a strong jutsu first, throwing Zabuza away! Well, actually all of us was thrown back, that's where mine and Tazuna-san's injuries came from," she added the last part sheepishly.

Tooru chuckled as she patted the old man's knee. "You are fine now. You just sprain your ankle and it only looked worse because you are putting too much pressure on it which I am sure came from you forcing yourself to walk," she said, staring at the man who gave her a sheepish smile after the last sentence left her mouth. "While I already healed it, to be sure, try not to stress it and walk too much. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning," she smiled.

"Thanks. It feels much better now," Tazuna sighed as he turned relax on the chair. He could finally sit down without pain erupted from his ankle.

Tooru nodded before he turned to Sakura. "Okay, your turn now, Sakura-chan," she smiled and moved to the girl, who nodded gratefully. "You may continue telling me what happened, Sakura-chan," she added as she slowly took the bandages off.

"Okay. Uuh... Where was I? Right, Zabuza was thrown away. Kakashi-sensei was about to attack him again when a hunter-nin from Kiri killed him by throwing senbons to his neck," she started again. "Kakashi-sensei said he was dead when he checked his pulse then the hunter-nin carried Zabuza's body away. Because the fight was finally over, Kakashi-sensei immediately collapsed so we had to carry him all the way here," she continued.

"A few minutes after we put sensei on Tazuna-san's spare futon, he woke up, saying something about Zabuza is still alive and the senbon that hunter-nin used was to only make Zabuza fall in a temporary death," Sakura said, leaving the part where she and Naruto tried to take a peek at Kakashi's face. "Before promptly falling unconscious again without telling us anything about what we should do next," she sighed before her eyes turned to her wounds as they slowly healed by Tooru's green chakra.

"Okay. You are done," Tooru nodded as she slowly stood up. "I guess I should go check on the boys now, especially Kakashi-se-san," she smiled, which Sakura nodded at her and led her to the room the boys were currently resting in.

Tooru sighed in relief that the girl didn't catch the word "sensei" she almost slipped when mentioning Kakashi's name.

* * *

Both boys turned their attention towards the door when it slid open and both blinked at the red-headed woman. Before anyone could say anything, the blond boy immediately stood up and shouted "who are you?!" as he pointed his finger towards her.

Tooru blinked, briefly wondered if she was also that loud when she was younger, her eyes only landed on young Sasuke for a second, before landed on her younger male-self again, ignoring her longing feeling for her Sasuke.

"She must be a ninja Hokage-sama sent, idiot," the young Uchiha huffed as he smacked the blond's head.

"Sasuke-kun is right, Naruto! This is Uzukaze Tooru-san, the medic Hokage-sama sent!" Sakura screeched at him. "Uzukaze-san, they are my teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto," she introduced her teammates as she waved at them.

"How would I know that?! And how did you know that?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke as he rubbed the spot the Uchiha smacked him at.

"Are you really that stupid? No, nevermind, you are," Sasuke gave the blond an unimpressed stare, ignoring the blond's "hey!".

"Look at her neck," Sasuke sighed heavily.

"Neck?" Naruto blinked and turned to Tooru, and blinked again before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Tooru-san," he smiled sheepishly. How could he not see that? The hitaiate was really visible to everyone.

Tooru chuckled when Sakura berated him for calling someone by their first name without permission were impolite. "It's fine, Sakura-chan. In fact, I do hope all of you to call me by my first name, rather than last name. Calling me 'Uzukaze-san' makes me sounds old," she said with a smile before she summoned one clone, making the three Genins blinked in confusion.

"My clone will be checking on you boys, while I will check Kakashi-san's injuries," Tooru stated, which the Genins then nodded in understanding.

She then walked to the unconscious Jounin and slowly took both his flak jacket and shirt off, ignoring Sakura's soft squeak behind her before it was replaced by a gasp. "Sakura-chan, do you mind helping me getting a towel and water to clean his wound?" Tooru asked as she lifted her head towards the pink-head girl, who nodded and ran out.

Tooru then turned her attention back to the younger self of her teacher and huffed. "You are getting dull, you know that," she commented as she blankly stared at the man as if he was stupid, her hands were rummaging her pouch for her medical gloves and supplies. "Either that or you underestimated Zabuza a lot," she added with a huff.

"Tooru-san, I brought them!" Sakura ran in, carefully not to spill the basin of water, which Naruto went and lent her a hand. "I'll help you, Sakura-chan".

"Thank you, both of you," Tooru smiled as they put the basin and towel beside her and sat nearby, just in case the red-head needed their help as they watched her work.

Cleaning the Jounin's wounds only already took some time that involved Sakura and Naruto ran in and out to change the water. The wound was deep, yes, but it was not enough to make someone bleed to death within three hours.

She vaguely wondered when did young Sasuke joined his two teammates in changing water and watching her work but immediately shrugged it off. Tsunade and her Sakura sometimes mentioned that they too would lose track of time the moment they entered medic-mode.

Tooru sighed when she finished stitching, healing and ended with bandaging the Jounin as she put away all of her medical supplies and took her bloody gloves off. "Well, now all he needed is rest. Given how strong and stubborn he is, he will wake up by the end of tomorrow and walked around though definitely with difficulties," she smiled.

The Genins sighed in relieved when she said that. Their Jounin-sensei was not going to kick the bucket anytime soon.

"Alright," she stood up and stretched after sealing the used medical items in "to be disposed" and "to be thoroughly washed" seals. "Oh, god... I never get used to sitting that long," she groaned in the middle of her stretch.

"Right, you three," she turned to the three Genins, immediately taking their attention. "Seeing that Kakashi-san is still out from the conscious world and Zabuza is still lurking around with his companion, I'll take over in training you," she smiled. "Though, I do hope he won't mind at this when he wakes up," she added.

"What kind of training?" Naruto asked, ignoring the last part. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be interested too.

"Depends. What has Kakashi-san been teaching you for the past few months? I will start from there," she said with a smile and blinked when the Genins gave her a blank look. "...Is something wrong?"

"He hasn't taught us anything yet," Sakura muttered.

"Huh?" Tooru blinked in surprise.

"It has always been teamwork while doing chores with him giggling somewhere nearby as he read that disgusting book of his," Sasuke muttered with a sour look. Tooru seemed to hear him muttering something about "cornering nii-san to train him" under his breath.

"Yeah! All those chores Jiji called them missions! Kakashi-sensei disappeared somewhere with his stupid book after we got the payments for finishing those chores," Naruto added with a pout.

Tooru facepalmed as she sighed.

Perfectly the same as her Kakashi-sensei when she was younger. "Does that mean he hasn't trained you in tree climbing yet?" She asked.

"Everyone can climb-ow!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke slapped his head as the Uchiha stared at the red-head. He knew she knew that most could climb trees already so why would she ask?

'She asked if Kakashi taught them or not so...' Sasuke thought.

"No, he hasn't, as Naruto just said, he disappeared right after we received the mission payments," Sasuke replied, making Naruto and Sakura looked at him in confusion.

Tooru sighed. "I see," she nodded before waving them outside. "He should have taught you tree climbing a month after you passed his test. Follow me," she stated as she walked out, followed by the confused Genins.

Tooru led the Genins towards behind Tazuna's house. "Okay, this training involves the used of the basis of your ninja powers, the body energies that are known as Chakra but before I started, I wanted to talk to you about it," she started and was cut off before she could continue.

"Uum... Uum... What's Chakra? I think I have heard about it somewhere before..." Naruto asked questioningly.

Tooru blinked and stared incredulously at her younger male self, he was more clueless than she was when she was younger.

"You are a ninja and you don't know that?! Just what did you learn in the Academy?!" Sakura screeched, flailing her arms around at the blond.

"Uum... I used to sleep during the lectures ...well, either that or I skipped classes hehe..." Naruto replied with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tooru sweatdropped. 'This is bad,' she thought with a small sigh.

Sasuke, on the other hand, facepalmed, muttering something about "usuratonkachi" and "attention-span of a goldfish".

"Hey, I heard that, Temesuke!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger towards the Uchiha, who ignored him.

Tooru glanced towards the Uchiha for a moment before she sighed. "Alright, Sakura-chan or Sasuke-kun, can either one of you explain it to Naruto-kun?" She asked the two.

Sakura nodded. "Okay," she said before she turned to the blond. "Listen, Naruto, I am going to tell you simply so please somehow memorize it," she stated as she put her hands at her sides before she began explaining.

Both Tooru and Sasuke sweatdropped at the unfocused expression on Naruto's face during the explanation.

Tooru nodded when Sakura finished explaining. "That's right. Iruka-san taught his students well," she chuckled, making Sakura smiled proudly.

"Well, whatever, I am not good at long explanations but if you could just show me how to do it, I can learn it easier," Naruto stated, showing that every single explanation coming from Sakura bounced away from him.

Tooru sweatdropped. She really wondered if she was once like this... If she was, though she was sure it's not always, blessed Kakashi-sensei for tolerating her nonsense.

"But with us being a ninja, nevermind we are currently holding the lower rank, we already employ the ninja art and techniques, so what's the purpose of this training if we only needed to learn about Chakra, Tooru-san?" Sasuke turned to the red-head, ignoring the annoying one-sided screaming drama between Naruto and Sakura, that immediately stopped the moment that question left the Uchiha's mouth.

"You are right at that but none of you has full mastery of your Chakra yet," Tooru pointed it out with a smile, making the three Genins looked at her in surprise.

"What?!" Naruto shouted out at the same time as Sakura's scream of "seriously?!" and Sasuke's soft "we haven't?".

"Let me explain," Tooru said as she raised her hand, making their questioning stop.

"As Sakura-chan explain earlier about manipulating Chakra which refers to summoning physical and mental energies, and combines them within your body, depending on the Jutsu you are planning to use, the amount of the energies you needed would vary. And right now, none of you is using your Chakra effectively," Tooru pointed it out.

"So no matter how great the amount of Chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, not only the effectiveness will be cut in half, it could also affect your intended Jutsu and make it fail to appear," she said before continuing when she saw the Genins gave her their full attention. "And because you ended up wasting your energies, you would not only be wasting your stamina, you would also be leaving yourselves vulnerable to attacks, leading to grave injuries or death," she said. 'That's if you didn't have someone watching your back of course...' she added in her mind.

The Genins gulped at the consequences she just mentioned.

"So, uuh... what should we do then?" Naruto asked in a slight panic.

"You learn to control your body through harsh training. So, go out on a limb and learn from the experience," Tooru replied with a smile.

"How ...uum... What kind of harsh training?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"I mentioned it when we left the house, didn't I?" Tooru replied as she looked at the girl, who blinked back at her.

"Do you mean the training is this... Tree climbing?" Sasuke slowly asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Tooru nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Yep! Slight changes in the fight between Team 7 and Zabuza.**

 **And also, younger Tooru is the same as Canon-Naruto, loud but is a little smarter and have more patience.**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long.**

 **I got a writer's block to the point I wanted to create a whole new fic regardless am going to update or not for that one... *sweatdrop***

 **Happy Chinese New Year!**


End file.
